Computing systems and computing devices of today are generating and storing an increasing amount of data. The data may contain information that becomes meaningful once the data is processed. One way to provide meaning to the data is to process the data and present the data in visualizations. Examples of visualizations include histograms, pie charts, scatter plots, cartograms, choropleths, dot distribution maps, matrices, etc. Different visualizations may present different information. For example, one visualization may present revenue sales data, another visualization may present population density data, yet another visualization may present store location data, etc.